Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake
by WK Forever
Summary: Book one of four or five. Dogs attack the quartet as a mystery slowly reveals.
1. Chapter 1

The brothers sat around a fire with Aviva and Laura. Martin was telling a story. Chris lay at Aviva's lap, half asleep and half awake.

"That's legend of the ghost dogs of Moon Lake."

Laura bundled up close to Aviva. Chris fixed himself at her lap and groaned, "There is no such thing as Ghosts... No such thing as Ghosts."

Martin stood up, "Really? You guys are bundled close like you just saw a ghost dog."

Chris jerked up, "Where?"

"Got ya, bro!"

Chris groaned, "Really?"

Thunder clapped and it started raining on the quartet. Laura said, "Great! It's raining!"

Martin said, "I think I saw a cabin over there in the woods. We can ask for shelter."

So the quartet went beyond the rain to the cabin. By the time they reached the Patio, they were soaked to the bone.

"Awww... I'm soaked," Whined Laura.

Chris went to the door and knocked. No one answered so he tred the knob, "It's unlocked."

Martin went in after Chris, then the girls followed the boys. It was a furnished room.

"There's a note on the desk, Chris," Commented Aviva.

Chris read the note, "'If anyone lodges here on the first night, expect payment from the Ghost Dogs.' Martin, is this a joke?!"

"No! I have no idea!"

Laura examined the floor in front of the basement, "Well, we have a leak over here. These boards might give way."

Aviva was upstairs, "Guys! We have two bed up here!"

Martin smiled, "We have a couch here and a cabinet - With four dogs in it."

Chris said, "Well, well furnished. We'll sleep-"

Hoot, Hoot Hoot Hoot Hoot!

Chris screamed into Martin's arms. Laura and Aviva stared at Martin as he dropped Chris, "Okay, little brother. bedtime for you."

"No, I heard an owl..."

The door behind Chris was being knocked on. Martin answered to a bird watcher, "Who's screaming in there?"

Martin smiled, "It's my baby brother."

"Well, I just lost a shy owl!"

"Sorry..."

"Why are you in here?"

"Uh because it was raining..."

"Don't you know the legend of the Ghost Dogs?"

"Totally!"

"Well, it's real!"

The quartet froze. Chris hugged up to Aviva, "It is?"

*In the distance under the full moon, a howl breaks the silent air.*

"Yep... They are. If I were you shut these doors quick and hid. Listen to the night air."

*Footsteps racing against the leaves*

"Hid!" The man disappeared as he ran for his tree house.

Martin shut the door and locked it. "Aviva! That door! Chris, the window! Everyone, upstairs."

Although Martin barked orders, it was too late. Chris cried out as he stepped back from the windows. Four shadows of dogs raced in the yard. One dog popped its head up at the window and barked at the quartet.

The doors were banged and scratched. The quartet huddled together as the dogs tried to break everything up... Soon, everything got quiet... Everyone fell asleep in one bunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was first outside. He saw footprints entering the forest, "Come on, guys! In the forest!"

Aviva groaned as she wiped her eyes, "This early?"

Laura pointed, "The fog still over the lake means that it is still beauty sleep time."

"Yeah, bro. Come back inside. Rest some more. It was a nightmare."

"No, I will not sleep. I want to see those dogs. They must be stopped!"

Martin rolled his eyes, "There's goes my little brother, being wild once again."

The girls agreed to stay behind. Martin followed his brother into the woods. Soon, both brothers were lost.

"We go this way, Chris."

"No, I saw that tree already... Ugh! All these tracks are going everywhere. Even our tracks are everywhere."

Chris and Martin shouted, "HELP!"

Chris sighed, "It's no u- Martin!"

"What?"

"Look! Fresh tracks! it can lead us!"

"Chris, we're lost."

Chris followed the tracks. Soon, out of the blue came a dog. Chris screamed all his might.

"Chris! It's me!"

Chris opened his eyes, "FURY!"

"I heard you cry help."

Chris told Fury about the adventure and nightmare. She smelt the air, "This way. Follow me!"

"Come on, bro! Fury will guide us!"

Minutes later, with the help of a dog's nose, Chris and Martin reached a graveyard. Fury barked, "There are paw prints on that grave."

Chris examined them... "Paint?"

Martin walked in the midst of the yard, "These graves are in the midst of the 1700s. This is really old-ol-ol-ol!"

"Martin, you don't have to repeat yourself... Martin?"

Fury stood still and said, "He vanished!"

"Show me where the cabin is, girl! I need to get the girls!"

Fury sniffed the air, "That away!"


	3. Chapter 3

Running in the woods made Chris pant, "Time out!" He cried. He got so dizzy that he didn't see where Fury ran to. As soon as his spinning body recovered, he was before two paths. He feared that he was lost... again, "FURY!"

The little wolf was no where to be seen.

Chris turned slightly as he wondered what followed him. He heard a faint growling.

"Hello?"

Soon, one of them four dogs, leaped on Chris. Chris screamed for help as loud as his lungs could scream. But the dog barked and growlled. Chris knew he had to do what a wild man's got to do.

He dug his teeth into the dog. The dog howled and whined as it backed away. Chris got on his hands and feet and growlled like a bull as he charged. This time, the dog caught him by the sking of his teeth.

Chris cried out like a dog as he turned back, bleeding. The dog caved in and took hold of Chris' arm. Chris bit the neck again. This time, both fighters held on, waiting for the other to let go.

Chris, with all his strength, pulled the dog up and over. Soon, he had full control. His face bled as it dripped into the jaws of the foaming animal. Chris himself was foaming at the mouth. The dog reached up and took Chris by his neck again. Chris took his enemy by the neck and wrung the dog from his presence.

Soon, Chris realized he and this dog were not alone. This dog's companions stood in the bushes. CHris showed his teeth and growlled. Soon, each of them ran away.

Chris sat down and howled for help. His neck had no skin left on it. His face was torn by the claws of the dangerous beast. His arms were bitten through... He howled in pain.

Fury came running back, "Chris!"

Aviva and Laura came out from the corner. Fury was licking some of Chris' wounds. Chris was lying on the dirt, panting. Aviva fell to her knees and overlooked Chris, "CK! Can you hear me?"

Chris opened his eyes and nodded. He sat up, "I am sore..."

Laura and Aviva carried Chris over to the lake. Chris soon recovered and walked briskly away, "I think... I think I am okay."

"Chris... You were bitten serverely," Said Aviva, "You need those wounds to be washed and bandaged."

Chris limped to the lake. The girls had to catch him still his vision blurred. Soon, the wounds were washed and bandaged, Chris lay asleep on Aviva's sleeping bag... the closest bed for Chris to crash on.

Aviva watched him constantly, "I am worried about him, Laura..."

In the distance the Moon Lake Ghost Dogs howled as the foot steps were being heard.

"There they go again... I just hope Martin is okay... If Chris is in this condition. So will Martin."

Fury lay down, wishing that the girls understood her. She thought she saw Martin fall through some pit. But soon enough, before she could catch him, whereever he fell, it was closed up.

She shook at the thought. She heard Chris groan a moan. He was so afraid. She lifted her head and sniffed the air... Something was wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

Aviva came in the house, holding a fistful of flowers. She hummed a strange tune which sounded like a calming song. Fury listened to her and smiled. But she didn't smile for long, she saw Chris sneaking up to her from behind.

"Chris?" She stood up.

Aviva smiled at Fury, "What's ya doing, girl?"

Fury growlled at Chris. He was not normal. He inched towards Aviva, wishing to have a taste of her blood. Fury growlled and doved in between Chris and Aviva.

Aviva screamed, "Chris?!"

Chris roared and charged at Fury. Fury let him catch her so that Aviva would be safe. Aviva ran outside for help. Fury let go and whined louder as Chris bit her in the neck.

She dove back in as Chris reached to claw her. But she pushed Chirs aside. The wacko human rolled unto the damp boards. Fury kept him standing there. As the human took a step or two, the boards cracked.

Chris was frightened. Aviva and Laura were back in the house staring at Chris. Chris took another step, which made the boards gave way.

"CHRIS!"

"Help!"

Aviva and Laura looked over in the hole. Chris lay, rubbing his head, "Help!"

Chris stood up and said, "What happened? I feel sick... Hey, what's this?"

He touched a door knob. The door opened as he turned, "Girls! Come on down! A secret doorway!"

"Should we trust him," Asked Laura.

Aviva leaped in, "yes." Chirs caught the girl and show her into the new room. Laura climbed down into Chris' arms where she was let go into the room. Fury leaped down, "Are you okay?"

Chris rubbed his head, "I think so."

Chris followed the two girls, looking in all directions all the dark room.

Laura screamed, "Martin? Are you in here?"

Chris shushed her, "The whole ceiling would cave in. Follow me."

Aviva took Chris by the arm and followed him, "I'm scared."

"Me too," Admitted Chris.

Laura held on to Chris' other arm. Fury went ahead, watching the floor.

*panting*

Fury stopped dead still. She backed up at the door and listened, "I heard panting, Chris!"

Chris went to the door and turned the knob. It opened to a lighted room. The lighting blinded the trio.

"GUYS!"

Laura cried, "Martin!"

Martin, sure enough was before them, upside down, "Chris! Save me!"

Chris reached over and looked down. He gasped. A pot of boiling oil threatened the life of Martin, "Hang on, bro!"

"Do I have a choice to?!"

Chris climbed the iron bars. Soon, he was above Martin. Aviva whispered between her fingers, "Be careful, up there..."

Chris took the rope that Martin was bound to and lifted him up, "Careful, Chris! The rope is going to break!"

Chris reached beyond the rip and untied his brother, "Grab on the pole!"

Martin grabbed on as soon as the rope fell and sizzled in the oil, "Whew! Thanks, bro. One more night and I would be served."

"Served?"

"Fried Martino..."

Chris made a face, "Uck..."

Martin climbed up unto the pole and said, "Come here! I'll show you the dogs!"

"Dogs?!"

"They are just innocent little golden retrievers! When they attack, it's a dog whistle that makes dogs go vile!"

Fury barked, "Then why can't I go vile?!"

Chris asked on Fury's behalf.

"That's because those dogs were drugged to listen for this whistle. Its no original whistle."

Martin hugged Laura once he touch firm ground, "They were protecting some treasure."

Chris jumped down and felt sick all over again, "Then, explain to me why I am rabie infected!"

"That explains it," Answered Aviva.

Laura smiled, "Treasure!"

"Some treasure. Hidden in a water tank."

Chris blinked, "We passed the tank back there. Come on!"

The trio followed Chris to the water tank room. It was lighted as well. Chris went up and said, "If we open it, we will drown..."

Laura said, "Now what?"

Aviva took out her screwdiver and smiled, "I am no engineer for no reason!" She knelt down and played with the water pipes. Soon, the pipe meter showed that no water was in the tank.

"Open it, slowly, brothers!"

Chris and Martin opened the door. It revealed a ladder leading down into the tank's bottom. The quartet went down and were soon crowded.

"Fury! Don't come down!"

"TOO LATE!"

"Martin?"

"She's on me!"

"Where's the chest?"

Chris cried, "Shush up all of you. You are pushing me against a door to this pipe."

Aviva cried, "Open it! I am squeezed through!"

Chris turned the steering and the door opened inwards to a furnished room.

The quartet climbed into the room and stared at its beauty.

Aviva took Chris' arm, "Look!"

The trio looked at what she was pointing, a stack of gold bullions. Seven of them.

"Whoa! That's the bank's gold!" Cried Martin.

Chris said, "Let's lock this up and get the police."

"Not if, I can stop you!"

The quartet turned to a familiar being who jumped in. His pistol aimed at each of them.

"JEFF ORALSON?!" Cried them all.

Aviva frowned, "You are so not my boyfriend."

Jeff smiled, "Hand over the bullions. I will make sure we will live peacefully, Aviva."

Aviva frowned, "Sorry, Jeff."

Chris cried, "You were behind all this!"

"I knew you four work together. So I found Martin after he fallen in my trap and wrapped him in ropes while he lay asleep. I boiled oil and waited until you three came."

"You drugged Chris?" Cried Aviva.

"Yep!"

Fury growled at the man as he neared the group. His pistol layed on Chris.

"Are you ready, Wild man?"

Chris frowned, "I am always ready."

"Ready enough to die?"

Chris smiled, "That I can deal with." Then he leaped and rammed his head into Jeff's belly. He backed off and frowned as Martin stopped him, "This isn't a bloody battle, little brother."

Chris' collar of his shirt tucked and tucked as he tried to fight back. Aviva knew how to calm him. She went through her pockets and found a baby bottle, luckily it had some water in it.

Chris sucked on the baby bottle's nipple as water came out. Chris always liked something to suck one, especially if water kept it moist for him to keep sucking on.

Jeff was still hurt from Chris' head butt. Martin took him and tied him up himself, "Come on, Chris."

Aviva took the bottle from Chris and led him up the ladder. Martin shut the door and locked it, "There! He can't escape!"

Chris sucked on his bottle heavily while the trio filed a report to the police. Fury rested aside him while listening.

"Okay, Chris. You need to stop drinking that water. Here's pacifier."

"Aviva! You're making him a baby again."

Chris sucked once again and fell asleep by Fury's neck.

Martin stared at Aviva, who smiled at her accomplishment, "Listen, Martin. He feels better if he would suck that to bite."

Martin rolled his eyes, "Okay... I get it. You win this time!"

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?"

An officer tipped his hat in respect, "Who found the gold?"

Everyone, except Chris, pointed at Aviva. Aviva blushed in return.

"The bank wants to reward you five thousand dollars for finding the lost gold from over a hundred years ago."

Aviva gasped, "That's a lot!"

Laura smiled, "Take it, Aviva!"

Aviva sighed, "I couldn't... It's too much."

The officer touched the girl's chin, "It's yours, Miss."

Aviva smiled, "Okay... I have an idea."

A week later, Aviva and Chris walked along the coast of the beach, "So what did you do with that reward, Aviva?"

"I went ahead and bought supplies to build my latest invention."

"But what?"

"I want to build a turtle ship in honor of you, Chris!"

Chris stopped and said, "Am I slow?"

"No, CK! I am honoring you with the turtle ship, which I call the Tortuga, so we all can see the world and find creatures... Just for you!"

Chris smiled turned into a beam, "Really? You used your money for me?"

"Yes. I really wanted to."

"Oh, Aviva!"

"I love you, CK."

Chris blushed as he stopped Aviva and kissed her that fine evening.


End file.
